Spelli
Spelli (Sp/'encer & K/'elli)' ' is the friendship pairing of Kelli Berglund and Spencer Boldman. Many fans of Lab Rats support this couple because they believe that Disney will not allow the pair's characters: Bree Davenport and Adam Davenport to date. They are bionic siblings on the show, but fans still ship Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport, which is Bradam. Other Names * Selli (S'/pencer & K/'elli) * Speni (Spen/cer & Kell/'i') * Kelcer (Kel/li & Spen/'cer') * Kencer '('Ke/lli & Spe/'''ncer) * '''Keller (Kell/i & Spenc/'er') Relationship Kelli and Spencer are very good friends. These two appear to be close friends who are very comfortable talking with each other. They like to tease each other, and they get along really well. Kelli and Spencer are good friends on and off of the show and they tweet each other from time to time. In interviews together, they tend to stand really close to each other, both not really noticing it. In most cast pictures (the ones that the actors/actresses post themselves), they are shown to almost always be next to each other in any way. According to a dating website: whosdatedwho.com, they were dating a few years ago. Moments * On Instagram in Feb. 2011, Kelli posted a picture of the two with their faces close together and wrote "@sboldman and I at birthday dinner last week! :)". *On Twitter, Kelli wrote "I've missed you @SpencerBoldman. So good seeing you tonight." and attached a photo of the two. * Kelli posted a selfie of the two when they were working on Sink or Swim. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of Spencer in her dressing room, acting cool and captioned it "@sboldman". * Kelli posted a picture of her and Spencer together with smiles on their faces on Instagram. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two laying next to each other on the couch and captioned it "@sboldman Relaxing in the make up rooooooom." and added emojis. * On Instagram, in 2012, Kelli posted a picture of Spencer in her dressing room, wearing her jacket. She captioned it "@sboldman wearing my jacket.. That's a great look." and added an emoji. * Spencer posted a selfie of him and Kelli and wrote "A very Happy 18th Birthday to @kelliberglund. Love ya" * In 2012, Kelli posted on Instagram a picture of them hugging each other tightly and captioned it "Happy birthday to @sboldman! Thank you for always being there for me, and especially for always making me crack up while on set. I hope you have a magnificent day. Love you... shway shway ��" * In 2013, Kelli posted a selfie of Spencer and her on Adam Up and captioned it "@sboldman "o- kay"". * On Twitter, in October 2013, Kelli replied to Spencer's tweet and wrote "@SpencerBoldman You obviously care enough to comment on it." and added a cool sunglasses emoji. ** He replied by saying "@kelliberglund I care because I love you so much baby" and added a kiss emoji. * On Twitter, Kelli wrote "Unacceptable @spencerboldman" and posted a screenshot of her camera roll, which was full of pictures that Spencer took of himself. ** Spencer replied by saying "You love me" * On Instagram, Spencer wrote, "Burgles and I reppin' the bear shirt. @kelliberglund" linked with a picture of the two wearing matching bear shirts. * In early 2014, Kelli posted a picture of the two on the Lab Rats set and captioned it "throwbacknotthursday". * On Twitter, in July 2014, Kelli wrote: "Getting saved by a lifeguard at the beach was definitely NOT part of the plan ... Til I realized he was cute ��". ** Spencer replied "@kelliberglund really kel? Im not that cute but you're welcome ��". ** Kelli replied by saying "@SpencerBoldman ������". * On Spencer's 22nd birthday, Kelli tweeted to him "guess who's 22 today? @spencerboldman ! I love you to death birthday boy! " * On Instagram, on Spencer's birthday, she wrote : "I love ya to death birthday boy!" and posted a picture of the two together. * On the day of the premiere of Spencer's movie Zapped, Kelli tweeted to her followers to watch Zapped ** Spencer replied to her, writing: "@kelliberglund thanks beautiful". * Kelli and Spencer pranked Billy together. * In an interview with Radio Disney's Celebrity Take With Jake, Spencer and Kelli showed everyone their secret handshake. * On Instagram, Kelli wrote "ayy bae @sboldman" and a picture of the two together. * Kelli wrote "���� @sboldman" and a picture of the two sitting close together and posted it on Instagram. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two standing outside together and wrote "@sboldman" * Kelli and her friends took a picture of themselves at their graduation. ** Spencer commented "@kelliberglund ��babes". ** Kelli repiled "@SpencerBoldman pshh you're too kind ��". ** Spencer replied to "@kelliberglund ��" * In "Know Your Castmates", Kelli knew Spencer's favorite sport was lacrosse. * On Instagram, Spencer posted a picture of them dualing and wrote "#winning #DisneySide @WaltDisneyWorld". * In Radio Disney Live! interview, Kelli says she goes to Spencer for advice. ** Spencer told the audience that she never listens to his advice. ** Kelli quickly said,"I do, I do!" * In a interview, Spencer says that he loves working with Kelli. * In a Young Hollywood interview, Kelli says that Spencer's dressing room is always messy, implying she spends time in his dressing room. * In a Young Hollywood interview, the interviewer says that Spencer is very good looking and Kelli agreed. * In a interview, Kelli states she loves working with Spencer. * Kelli posted on twitter another screenshot of her camera roll with pictures of Spencer, writing "Not only did he hack my twitter and insta..". ** He wrote back, saying "@kelliberglund what a day... * Kelli tweeted a pic of her and in the background was Spencer, making a funny face and wrote, "Unofficial first pic of season 3? @spencerboldman". ** Spencer responded, writing "@kelliberglund you're crazy" * On Twitter, Spencer wrote how proud he is of Kelli for graduating. ** Kelli wrote back, writing,"@SpencerBoldman Love you more than life itself, spenc! �� thank you!" * Kelli retweeted one of Spencer's tweets that said "Where there is love there is life". * They went to "The Avengers" premiere together. * Kelli and Spencer went to the "John Carter" premiere together. * Spencer and Kelli went to a concert together. * In a interview, Kelli said she likes guys with dark brown hair and Spencer has dark brown hair. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two standing close together (with Spencer wearing his costume for Scramble The Orbs) and captioned it, "You can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take Texas got of the boy." * On Instagram, Spencer posted a picture of the two next to each other cuddling and a blanket over them. Spencer captioned it, "Who dat." * In a interview for ClevverTV, Kelli said for her perfect boy, it would have Spencer's personality. * On Twitter, Kelli wrote "���� @SpencerBoldman" and attached a picture of him sitting next to her. * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of the two and captioned it "Spencey tyrannosaurous Boldman." * On Instagram, Spencer posted a picture of him shirtless next to Kelli, who was smiling at his abs. He captioned it "Whoops." * On Instagram, Kelli posted a picture of herself and Spencer standing next to each other outside, both with thoughtful/pensive/questioning expressions. * On Instagram, in December 2014, Kelli posted a picture of herself and Spencer posed as sleeping together with Kelli curled up in Spencer's arms and content smiles on their faces. * On Instagram, Spencer reposted Kelli's picture of them sleeping together. * On Twitter, Kelli wrote that Spencer got her the best present ever she ever got- a hand painted portrait of her beloved cat, Jesse. ** Spencer replied by saying "@kelliberglund" and added a heart emoij. *On Twitter, Kelli wrote "@SpencerBoldman *on cue* squealing girls" *On Instagram, Kelli wrote "a coupla a mighty rats @sboldman" and attached a picture of them on the Mighty Med set. *On Twitter, Kelli wrote "I spy a Spency", with a picture of him pointing at her from across the room. *On May 11th, Spencer posted a picture of him and captioned it "Nailed it @kelliberglund" *In May, Kelli posted a picture of the two and wrote "boys have cooties spencer boldman" *On Instagram, Spencer wrote "Love" and added a picture of them hugging tightly. *Kelli posted a picture of her sitting on Spencer and captioned it "My traveling chair". *On Twitter, Kelli posted a picture of her sitting on Spencer. *Kelli reposted the picture of them hugging tightly and captioned it "):):" and posted it to Instagram. *On Instagram, Kelli wrote "It's Spencer's bday in Oz and I love him v much xx dink+widget 4evs. @sboldman" and attached a video of him dancing in the car. *On Spencer's birthday, Kelli wrote on Instagram, "it's just about 7:45 in the morning and the first thing I'm gonna do is wish spencey a happy birthday.. you know I love you and you know I miss you❤️". Trivia * They both are friends with Debby Ryan. * They went to Hollywood Studios with friends. * They are supportive of each other. * They care about each other. * They both were pranked by Crash on Pranksgiving. * They tweet to each other. * They both have done clevverTV interviews. * They both have done fanlala interviews. * They both have done Shine On Media interviews. * They both are great friends with Olivia Holt. * They both pranked Billy. * They both starred in Disney Channel Original Movies. * They both starred in DCOMs that premiered in 2014. * They both are great friends. * They both have natural dark hair. * They both did a Disney XD Xtra. * They both are main characters in their DCOM. * Their DCOMs both have a song. * They both went to Hawaii in 2014. * They both say "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)" is their favorite holiday classic. * They both say if they could go anywhere for Christmas it would be some place tropical, Spencer saying Maui and Kelli also saying Hawaii or else the Bahamas. Gallery Userboxes Code: SpelliCute ---- Code: SpelliPerfectLove ---- Code: Spelli Perfect ---- Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Spencer Category:Pairings with Kelli